What?
by Time Pony Victorious
Summary: Star Butterfly understood romance. But she didn't understand how she ended up here. She was just trying to get Marco to talk to Jackie Lynn-Thomas but ended up hanging out with her instead? ALONE? Will this cause a rift between Star and Marco or will something new evolve from this?
1. What?

**what**

Star Butterfly _got_ romance. She understood it quite well, heck, she's been head-over-heels over a few guys _loads_ of time. Admittedly, none of them ever ended well or even for a decent length of time, but it wasn't the length that matter but the quality. She's read hundreds of romance books (or rather, Mrs. Diaz read them to her) and has been regaled with countless escapades by Flying Princess Pony Head of her romantic shenanigans.

So, why was _this_ confusing for her?

Star sipped on her orange juice as she watched Marco fawn over Jackie Lynn-Thomas who was sitting on the other side of the cafeteria. She could practically see the hearts dancing in his eyes as he drooled over his meatloaf surprise (the surprise is that there isn't any meat!).

"Why don't you just go, you know, talk to her?" Star offered, watching as Marco's expression morphed from love-struck to absolute horror as if she had blown up his hair again (she didn't).

"Are you _crazy_, Star?!" Marco practically yelled, earning a few stray looks from the other students, but Star just tilted her head in confusion.

"Well, my mom thinks so, but that's really up in the air—"

"I can't just go up and _talk_ to her!" he continued, waving his milk carton around, splashing an unfortunate student behind him.

Star finished her orange juice and promptly opened another. Marco flailed his arms about, animatedly explaining the hundred and two reasons why he couldn't just _talk_ to Jackie Lynn-Thomas (Star always found it weird he referred to her by her full name, why didn't he do that for her?)

"I don't know how things work on Mewni—"

"I've taken you there before!"

"But here, on Earth, it would be absolutely mortifying to just _talk_ to Jackie Lynn-Thomas," Marco concluded, folding his arms sullenly still staring at the aforementioned girl.

"Well, why not?" Star asked, brandishing her wand and zapping her lunch tray, materializing a triple-layered, chocolate cake. "I mean, you guys are in the same classes, _you're_ a human, _she's_ a human. Just talk to her."

"And say what?"

"Hm." Star tapped her wand against her cheek, accidentally discharging a magical blast, zapping another student's lunch into a demon claw that tried to snap up his face. "I think 'Hi' would be a good start."

Marco laughed stiffly, muttering a few words in Spanish. "Then what, Star? First, it's 'Hi' then what? What comes after that? And after that?! WHAT STAR, WHAT?!"

"Boys are weird," Star muttered, rolling her eyes. "Where I'm from, if you like someone, you just up and tell them! And that's what _you_ need to do, Marco! Ooh, orrrr…."

Star stood up, grabbing her wand and eagerly staring at the students around her, trying to remember the Demon-Creation Spell. "You could always fight a monster in her honor, that'll totally impress her."

"Star, you're _not_ turning anyone into a monster… not after last time."

"Aw, but I brought a leash and everything…"

"How long were you planning on using that spell—"

"Just watch, Marco Diaz, I'm gonna show you that it's totally easy to walk up to random people, break their personal space and talk to them!"

Star headed off towards Jackie Lynn-Thomas's table, despite Marco's protests.

Jackie Lynn-Thomas was surrounded by a slew of similarly dressed boys and girls. They were scruffy, wore ironic t-shirts and had several, if not all, parts of their hair dyed an extravagant color. They hadn't noticed Star yet, but she plastered on a huge grin and waved at them with her wand.

"Jackie!" Star said with a cheerful giggle.

Jackie focused on Star and smiled, good start so far. "Oh, hey, Star, what's up?"

"Whoa, I like your headband!" remarked another girl, Stacie something.

"Thanks, nabbed it off a zombie," Star said, still grinning. "Anywaaays, just coming by to say hi!"

Star looked over her shoulder, discretely winking at Marco and smiling smugly, but he still maintained his horrified expression. "What a coincidence actually," Jackie said, prompting Star to face her again. "I was _just_ about to walk over and say hi to you."

"I _knew_ it wasn't weird to say hi to people!" Star slammed her wand against the table in triumph. "Marco's always saying I'm so weird, _he's_ the weird one… combing his hair forty-two times in the morning, pfft."

"Really?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. "That's… interesting."

"Not as interesting as his obsession with his label-maker. He tried to label my _wand_, as if I'd forget what it is!"

"Label-maker?"

"Oh, yeah. Apparently, he asked for one when he was 10. When _I_ was ten, I got a flaming sword! Then I broke it and set my room on fire…"

Jackie Lynn-Thomas, and her friends, exchanged perplexed expressions, concerning Star. Marco always did warn her that some of the stuff she said was strange and could be "grounds for a psychological evaluation". Waving her hands suddenly, Star tried for a laugh but it came out nervously.

"So, you were gonna say hi to me? That's nice!"

"Yeah…" Jackie looked over Star's shoulder at Marco who was slamming his head on his table. Making a worried expression, Jackie looked at Star again. "I was gonna come by and ask you guys if you wanted to go to this concert. James and Skull"—She gestured to a lankly, black-haired boy and a big dude with a spikey Mohawk—"Can't go, they have a knitting convention to get to, so I have two extra tickets and was wondering if you wanted to go… but I don't think Marco would be into it."

Jackie Lynn-Thomas handed Star the ticket which featured the band Exploding Hamster Wheels, complete with an illustration of a flaming hamster jumping through an explosion. "So, would _you_ want to go with me?"

"Sounds great!" Star said, clutching her ticket and wand in one hand and pumping out the other for a handshake.

_Wait_.

Star looked over at Marco who was looking at her with a nervous expression then back at Jackie Lynn-Thomas. If he can't go with her… how could he talk to her like Star wanted? And _wait_, Star would be… _alone_, with Jackie?

"Awesome," Jackie said, shaking Star's hand and putting on her helmet as she stood. "Well, I'll text you the deets. It'll be fun, Star Butterfly."

Dropping her skateboard, Jackie Lynn-Thomas skated out of the cafeteria with her friends in tow… leaving Star completely baffled as to what happened.

Star Butterfly _got_ romance… but she didn't get this.


	2. Chapter The Second

**Chapter The Second**

"She what?!"

"It doesn't _mean_ anything, Marco." Star defended as she raised her wand and charged up another spell. "Narwhal Blast."

A monster got blasted by a ray of narwhals and magic, flying across the street, nearly taking Ludo's head off but fortunately he was perfectly short.

"Hey, hey! No fair!" Ludo complained, pointing angrily at Star. "_I'm_ not the one fighting here!"

Marco leapt into the air, spinning and kicking Spike Balls in the face and throwing him directly at Ludo who collapsed under the monster's weight. "Of _course_ it means something, Star!" Marco argued, ducking an overhead strike from two monsters just as Star blasted them both.

"It's just a girl's night out!" Star said, her conviction lacking as guilt gnawed at the back of her head. "You know, a hang out, that's all."

"But she didn't want _me_ to go?" Marco asked sullenly. "Why? I _totally_ love Exploding Hamster Face."

"Hamster Wheels," Star corrected. "And no you don't."

"Of _course_ I don't! They're loud, sing about immoral values and have exploding hamsters! Who doesn't like that?"

"I agree," a nearby monster said with tires for feet. "They are very influential and spreading negative values amongst impressionable minds."

"_Exactly_," Marco said, nodding in agreement.

"They have _fun_ music," Star argued. "And what do you know, you don't even have _ears_!"

She pointed at the monster who blanched and looked away ashamed at Star's observation. "You didn't have to be so—"

"Narwhal Blast." Her spell collided with the monster sending him dazed back, landing on Ludo who just got himself free from the last monster.

"We'll get that wand _next_ time, Star Pooperfly!" Ludo exclaimed from under the monster. Freeing himself, he opened another dimensional portal and he, and his lackeys, limped their way home.

"Yeah, yeah, evil monologue, see ya next time Ludo!" Star said, waving dismissively at Ludo while she remained focused on Marco.

Once the monsters left, Marco crossed his arms and glared at Star but she could tell that he wasn't really angry, only sad and disappointed. The backyard was a perfect mess, with craters and puddles of sticky syrup strewn about. The night sky blazed above and in the moonlight, Star could perfectly see Marco's sad puppy dog eyes.

"Why wouldn't she invite me?" Marco asked softly, his voice sounding like cracked glass on the verge of breaking.

Star fiddled with her wand. To tell you the truth, Star didn't really understand why either. She thought Jackie Lynn-Thomas and Marco were friends or at the very least acquaintances. Star didn't _get_ why Jackie Lynn-Thomas just upped and changed her mind like that so quickly, was it something she said?

"I don't know, honest," Star said, her wand blinking a weak green to reflect her fluttering anxiety. "But it doesn't mean anything."

"It _means_ she doesn't like me," Marco grumbled, turning his face away.

Star wanted to protest but she honestly didn't know how. Marco's been crazy for Jackie Lynn-Thomas for as long as she knew him (though it hasn't been that long). Star watched Marco turn his back on her, hugging his shoulders. Her wand blinked a dull purple, indicating her downtrodden mood.

Approaching Marco, Star hugged him as tightly as she could (without breaking any bones) and felt him relax under her embrace. "You don't know that," she muttered into his shoulder. "I mean if you just ask her, maybe she'd clear everything up."

Marco was quiet for a count of three… then he lifted his head up and gasped. "Or… _you_ could ask!"

Star let go of Marco, raised an eyebrow. "Uh, what?"

Marco turned around, his eyes lighting up brighter than the stars. "It's perfect! When you hang out with her, you could _ask_ how she feels about me!"

"I dunno…"

"Okay, okay, you don't have to be so direct about it," Marco said, waving his arms about. "_But_ sneak me into the conversation now and then, just to find out!"

Star rubbed her wand on the back of her head. "Well…"

"Please, Star!" Marco grabbed her hands, giving her those impossibly brown eyes. "I'll never ask anything from you again, just this _one_ favor. Please?"

Star looked into his eyes and found she couldn't resist. "Okay, for you."

"Yes!" Marco leapt in the air, hugging Star tightly and she had to ignore how loudly her heart was beating and the blush on her face. "Thank you, Star! You're the best!"

"I try."

It was around eight when she met up with Jackie Lynn-Thomas.

Star wanted to go with her usual outfit but decided it wouldn't be _cool_ enough for an Exploding Hamster Wheels' concert so she decided to change things up a bit. She wore a black and white frilly dress with a flaming heart on her torso. Her boots were black as well and featured flames surrounding it, so it looked like she was going fast. They matched her black-white tights and finally she kept her headband, headbands were cool after all.

Star waited by the bus-stop where Jackie Lynn-Thomas told her to meet up, straightening out her dress and fidgeting with her wand. She wasn't sure why, but she was… _nervous_ about this. Ooh, nervousness wasn't a feeling she got very often. It's like this warmth bubbling up from her stomach to her throat and if she didn't push it down, she might _spew_ everywhere!

"That'd be bad," Star muttered aloud.

"What would be bad?"

Star turned and saw Jackie Lynn-Thomas standing there. She completely understood why Marco liked her so much, she was quite pretty. Jackie wore a black leather jacket that fitted snugly around her and had silver studs on her shoulders. Under that she had an Exploding Hamster Wheels shirt, a white blouse with an image of a flaming hamster with green fur on there. Her black skinny jeans matched her leather jacket and black boots, she looked completely out of place standing next to the bubbly Star but smiled at her.

"If I spewed everywhere," Star answered, waving her wand in front of her face, hoping to get rid of the slight blush on her face. "I just got this dress and it would suck if I threw up on it."

Jackie gave her a smirk, as if amused by how strange Star was. She brandished a packet of gum and handed a stick to Star before taking one herself. "Here, maybe this'll help? At the very least it'll help with your breath if you _do_ throw up."

Star chuckled, taking and chewing the piece of gum, trying to figure out the source of her erratic heartbeat. Maybe Ludo poisoned her drink somehow?

"Come on." Jackie took Star's hand, smiling. "Let's get going, don't wanna be late do we?"

"No." Star agreed, squeezing Jackie's hand. "We don't."


	3. The Chapter With The Concert

**The Chapter With The Concert**

The motorcycle ride was fun. Unprecedented, a bit shocking. But fun. Jackie led Star to her motorcycle (well, it wasn't _her_ motorcycle, it was technically her uncle's) and drove her to the concert. Now, Star has ridden dragons, fairies giants, and pegasi before, but a motorcycle was completely different. For one thing, the motorcycle didn't try to eat her or set her on fire, so that was an automatic plus. And for another, Star had to sit in very close proximity to Jackie Lynn-Thomas, not that she minded.

"Here, wrap your arms around my waist," Jackie said as she turned on the motorcycle, putting on her helmet.

Star stared at her helmet for a few moments, trying to ease her rapid heartbeat. Putting on the helmet, Star pulled down the visor and looked at Jackie Lynn-Thomas's back for a moment.

"Why?" Star asked innocently.

Jackie Lynn-Thomas turned on the motorcycle and laughed so low that Star had to focus on what she said. "Otherwise, you'll fall right off," she answered. "Come on."

Hesitantly, Star leaned in to Jackie Lynn-Thomas and wrapped her arms, tentatively, around her waist. Jackie Lynn-Thomas shifted a little and Star recoiled. "Sorry, did I squeeze too hard?" Star asked, painfully aware of her monstrous strength.

Jackie meekly shook her head. "No, just um." She cleared her throat, took Star's hands and wrapped them comfortably around her waist. "Do it like that."

"Okay," Star squeaked, hoping the sound of the motorcycle would mask her nervous disposition.

Despite the high speeds and subsequent cold, Star felt completely warm and fuzzy the entire time over, wary of the positioning of her hands and eventually, she leaned in entirely, resting her head on Jackie Lynn-Thomas's back and tried to listen for her heartbeat.

After what felt like an eternity, they arrived at the Echo Creek Convention Center. Star stepped off the motorcycle, her arms and legs feeling like jelly but she just associated it with the long ride over rather than her turbulent emotions. Staring up at the convention center, it was lit up beautifully in an array of lights. An ocean of people milled about outside, all dressed eccentrically in paraphernalia of Exploding Hamster Wheels, she even saw someone with a helmet shaped like a hamster wheel.

"Whoooa," Star cooed, removing her helmet to get a better look. "I haven't seen this many people since the Great Fire of Mewni."

"How'd that happen?" Jackie Lynn-Thomas asked.

Star turned, prepared to explain but found her words got stuck in her throat as she saw Jackie take off her helmet and adjusting her hair. It was ridiculous, after all, Star saw Jackie hundreds of times but for some reason, this time, under the light of the stars she looked… bright.

Jackie Lynn-Thomas smiled and Star felt like the rest of the universe melted away.

"Um… I started a fire at the local bazaar," Star explained, unable to tear her eyes off Jackie Lynn-Thomas. "It spread and hundreds of people were dislocated."

Jackie chuckled. "You always tell the weirdest story, Star."

"Haha, yeah." Star rubbed the back of her wand. "Weird, right."

Jackie Lynn-Thomas extended out her elbow in a polite manner. "Shall we, Princess?"

Star blushed, giggled nervously, and then earnestly took Jackie's elbow. "Why thank you!"

The concert was a bit of a blur. Star only remembered bits and pieces of it. She remembered being in the middle of hundreds of people, shouting and singing as best she could even though she couldn't hear herself. She remembered holding Jackie's hand the entire time. Star remembered feeling fuzzy and light, like if she let go of Jackie she'd float off into the sky, so, she held on as tightly as she could.

Star's throat killed afterward. She was sitting in the grass sipping on some water as Jackie sat next to her, trying hard not to laugh or smile but failing epically. "Wow, I didn't know you had those set of pipes on you," Jackie said with a smile. "I think you were the loudest in the whole concert."

"Really?" Star croaked, noting how weird she sounded. "Thanks!"

"Was that your first concert?"

Star shook her head. "Technically no. When I was little, my parents hired a bunch of musicians to play for me, but apparently I never liked them."

"What happened to them?"

"I ordered them to be shot out of the kingdom on a catapult."

"Sounds intense."

"For them. I was five. You know, I don't get it, but you sound so similar to my mom."

"Really?" Jackie grinned, standing up and posing in a stiff and aristocratic manner. "Star Butterfly," she said in a posh accent, perfecting imitating her Queen Butterfly. "A Princess must not present herself in such a disheveled manner."

Star cracked up even though it hurt to laugh as Jackie Lynn-Thomas pranced around in a stiff gait, like a soldier with a broom up their backside. "A Princess _does not_ chortle, Star Butterfly!"

"That is _so_ creepy how you sound like her!" Star croaked.

Jackie Lynn-Thomas laughed and plopped herself back down next to Star. "So um…" She looked fidgety and stared up at the sky, the stars reflecting in her eyes. "Didja have fun?"

Star nodded vigorously to save her voice. "It was awesome! I only wish Marco were here, he would've loved it."

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked incredulously. "I didn't think this was his scene."

Star shrugged. "As long as we're having a good time, that would've been good enough for him."

Jackie fiddled with her necklace, a bright orange seashell. "I didn't know that."

"He's nice like that," she explained. "But um, is that why you didn't invite him?"

Jackie stayed quiet for a count of five and Star worried if she said something wrong. Then suddenly she shifted closer to Star, still keeping her eyes on her necklace. "I dunno," she muttered. "Marco's… _different_. I mean, he doesn't like skateboarding or surfing or, you know, anything _I_ like. I didn't think he'd like this, to be honest."

Star wanted to protest that Marco likes _her_ but stopped herself. She wasn't sure why… but she blamed her sore throat even though she knew that wasn't the truth.

"But I had a good time," Jackie concluded, looking at Star with those bright emerald eyes and pretty smile. "Did you?"

Star nodded again, wanting to say something else but a cool breeze blew through and the princess shivered. Without hesitation, Jackie removed her leather jacket and draped it over Star. "Thanks," Star squeaked, perfectly aware of her blushing face.

"It's getting late," Jackie said, looking at her phone. "I should take you home."

Again, Star wanted to protest that she wanted to stay a bit longer… but Jackie knelt formally, bowed her head and extended her arm. "Your carriage awaits, Your Highness."

Star giggled, taking her hand and standing up. "Why thank you, Lady Lynn-Thomas."

Jackie stood and grinned but her eyes went foggy and distant as she stared at Star's hand. "What's up?" Star asked.

"Nothing just um…" Jackie unconsciously stroke Star's hand with her thumb and it felt like lightning was running up and down her arm. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to do this again."

"Another concert?"

"Not exactly," Jackie answered. "Just you know, hang out, with me."

"Oh. Um…"

Star stared at the night sky, watching a million stars twinkle above. Jackie Lynn-Thomas's jacket draped over her shoulders dousing Star in her scent, the smell of sea-salt and cinnamon, making her head feel fuzzy.

She looked at Jackie Lynn-Thomas, noticing a perceptible blush on her face. Her throat ached, her hand, holding Jackie's hand, tingled like crazy…

"Yeah!"


	4. The Aftermath Chapter

**The Aftermath Chapter**

Star Butterfly felt like she was floating and no, it had nothing to do with the Flying Tortoise Spell she accidentally casted on her feet. Looking down, she spotted Horace and Shelly, magical tortoises on the bottom of her feet that floated a few inches off the ground and perfectly levitated her.

"Then what happened?" Marco asked, unaware of the dreamy look in Star's eyes, along with her cheek hearts pumping and pulsating slightly, the last time that happened was when she went out with Tom for the day and a half of their relationship.

"Um, well, she talked about you," Star said, trying to calm her fluttering heart. "She wasn't sure if you'd enjoy the concert, but she wanted to invite you."

Marco grinned and did a little dance that Star could only describe as an elderly man's jig. She giggled slightly at Marco's excitement, it was only a little footnote in the entire night but it seemed to make his entire day.

"Oh, that's great!" Marco shouted, jumping in place with an excited grin. "What happened next?"

Star fingered her wand and hoped Marco couldn't see her biting her lips, but then again Marco was too busy taking notes, well, less taking notes, more drawing hearts in his notebook.

"Oh, you know, Jackie asked me out again," Star said. "You know, to hang out."

"Awesome!" Marco said, completely subverting how Star _thought_ he'd react. "Where you going, what're you doing?"

Star tilted her head curiously, stopping in her tracks. Marco stopped as well, but still unaware of Star's turbulent expressions. "What's up, Star?"

"Why aren't you… you know, upset?"

"What'd ya mean?"

"I _mean_." Star gently took Marco by the shoulder and turned him around. "Come on, Marco, you _like_ Jackie Lynn-Thomas, but you're _happy_ just _hearing_ about what it's like hanging out with her instead of hanging out with her?"

"Star, I live vicariously through you."

"I don't even know what that means."

"This is as close as I can get."

"But why not just ask her?" Star asked, baffled by the icky feeling in her chest as she said that, even her wand dimmed a neon green. "Just go up to her and say, 'Hey, you like to hang out, I like to hang out, let's do that together!"

"Yeah, but…" Marco grumbled, gripping his pen tightly. "What if she says no?"

"You've fought monsters, traveled to other dimensions." Star took him by the shoulders, and smiled. "Talking to Jackie can't be the scariest thing in the world."

Marco smiled warily, his brown eyes looking way too similar to a puppy's. He nodded, putting away his notebook. "You're right, Star. Thanks, you always know what to say."

Marco hugged her and it felt like butterflies were having a mosh pit in her stomach, but she couldn't place why she felt like that, was it from her suggestion to talk to Jackie or from the hug? Star decided it must've been the hug. That's it. The hug.

Miss Skullnick made Star write 'I Will Not Summon Golden Unicorns in Class' fifty times, even though she didn't do anything. It was fine, after all, Miss Skullnick was still a troll because of Star so she didn't hold it against her. While she up at the chalkboard writing, she glanced over her shoulder and noticed Marco muttering to himself, most likely mustering up the courage to talk to Jackie who was behind him.

Unbeknownst to her, Star growled lowly, gritting her teeth and gripping her wand tightly.

"Hey! Back to writing!" Miss Skullnick snapped, sitting at her chair painting her claws.

Star went back to writing but after three words she looked back again at Jackie. She looked as she usually did. Her wavy blonde hair, her impossibly green eyes twinkling as she laughed at a joke someone made. She wore an Exploding Hamster Wheels t-shirt which made Star's heart feel like it was flying.

Then, Marco turned around in his seat and started talking to Jackie. He looked so nervous, like he was about to throw up, but he managed to maintain eye contact. Jackie's eyes widened then a smile and a blush spread across her face.

Acid boiled in Star's stomach, or at least it felt like that. The blood in her body turned to ice and her heart felt like it was being dipped in lava. The chalk exploded in her hands and her heart cheeks morphed into angry faces.

Star's wand vibrated with magic in her hand. "Hey! Get back to writing!" Miss Skullnick screamed.

Electricity crackled and thunder rumbled. The lights flickered and a black cloud materialized out of nowhere. Lightning flashed and incinerated Miss Skullnick's desk and sent the troll flying across the room… and out of the window.

The fire alarm rang and the sprinklers activated, dousing the entire room. Instead of running and screaming, the students cheered. "Star Butterfly rules!" Justin cheered. The students ran out of the class and outside to the emergency meeting place.

Only Marco remained and, for some reason, he wasn't angry with Star's wayward spell. He was grinning from ear to ear. "Star! You were right!"

He had to shout over the sprinklers and Star strained her ears to hear. "What?!"

"I said you were right!"

"I was what?!"

Marco leaned in closer to her ears, sending tingles and shiver through her body, but it must've been the cold water. "I asked to hang out with Jackie Lynn-Thomas and she said yes!"

Star's chest felt tight, her insides felt like they were being microwaved, but she smiled as brightly as she could. "That's… great, Marco!"

Marco hugged Star tightly. "She said we could all hang together! There's a movie coming out, Retaliators: Era of Ultron, this is gonna be awesome!"

"Awesome…" Star mumbled weakly.

Marco broke the hug, still holding on to Star's shoulders. "It's all thanks to you. You're the best, Star!"

"Then why don't I feel like it?" Star said quietly.

"What?"

"I said… you're welcome, we'll have a great time, Marco!"

Star didn't understand this feeling. But it felt like jealousy.


End file.
